Love Holds On
by Emeri Arumesuterongu
Summary: Naruto finally realizes Hinata likes him and that he likes her back, but will their love last through all of the interference?
1. Naruto, you dense idiot!

**Love Holds On**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I only wish I did.

Summary: Naruto finally realizes Hinata likes him and that he likes her back, but will their love last through all of the interference?

Pairings: Naruto/Hinata some Neji/Sakura

Ages:

Hinata: 21

Naruto: 21

Neji: 22

Sakura: 21

………**..**

Chapter 1: Naruto, you dense idiot!

Sakura and Hinata had begun training together about three months ago. Hinata was still shy, but had gotten better. She also still liked Naruto, who still had no clue. After a very long morning practice session, Sakura and Hinata began heading into town to grab a bite to eat.

"When is Naruto supposed to get back?" Hinata asked Sakura.

"I don't know, he's already been gone with Jiraiya for close to seven months," Sakura replied.

"Sigh…"

"Are you still writing to him?"

"Hai, about twice a month,"

"Does he write you back?"

"Well, he hasn't yet…"

"That **baka**, I'll get him when he gets back," Sakura stated.

The two koinichi had almost reached town, when Sakura sensed a familiar chakra. She turned around just in time to be glomped by Naruto.

"Sakura-chan, Ero-senin and I are back!" Naruto exclaimed excitedly.

Turning around, Naruto spoted Hinata and glomped her as well.

"Konnichiwa Hinata-chan, thanks for all those letters; you're such a great friend."

Hinata turned bright red.

"D-D-Doitashimashite," Hinata stammered still bright red.

Shaking her head, Sakura turned to Hinata, "Hinata would you mind going on ahead of us and telling Ichiraku's that Naruto is back?"

"Hai, Sakura-chan," Hinata said taking off.

Sakura turned to Naruto, "Did you reply to any of Hinata's letters?"

"Umm…well no, but she kept sending me more anyways."

"**You baka!"** Sakura yelled hitting him on the head, "Do you have any clue as to why Hinata has been writing to you? **Any clue at all?"**

"Because she's a good friend?" Naruto asked questioningly.

Sigh, "No Naruto, Hinata wrote to you because she _**likes**_ you, probably _**loves**_ you and has since before we were _**genin**_. We haven't been genin for over _**eight years**_." Sakura told him.

A look of surprise, then realization showed across his face, Hinata likes _**me**_?"

"Hai Naruto, she does."

"Is that why she kept writing to me even when I didn't write back?"

"Hai Naruto, that's exactly why."

"Oh…so maybe I should go talk to her?"

"That would be a good idea Naruto. She's probably waiting at Ichiraku's for you."

"Don't you mean for **us**?" Naruto asked.

"Iie Naruto for **you**. I'm going to go home and grab a bite before I go train with Neji."

"So you're not coming?"

"Iie Naruto, you're going to go talk to Hinata _**by yourself**_. Here," Sakura said shoving a wad of cash into Naruto's hand, "eat all you can _**AND**_ talk with Hinata, okay?"

"Hai Sakura-chan, I will," Naruto said running off toward town.

**At Ichiraku's **

**Hinata's POV**

"Ichiraku-san" Hinata said upon entering the stand, "Sakura-chan said to tell you that Naruto is back from his mission."

"Naruto's back? Great! For the longest time he was one of my only customers, not to mention being my favorite one. I can't wait to see him again."

Minutes later a blond head came into view, and Naruto walked into Ichiraku's.

"Oi I'm back!"

"So I see, good to have you back Naruto. So, what can I get for you?

"I'll have two pork ramen and a BBQ chicken ramen to start with, what do you want Hinata-chan?"

"I-I'll h-have a-a m-miso r-ramen," Istuttered out.

"Coming right up!"

**End Hinata's POV—(Normal POV)**

After lunch, which consisted of Naruto eating 24 bowls of ramen, Naruto paid for lunch and he and Hinata walked out.

"Domo Arigatou for cho sho ku Naruto-kun," Hinata said before turning to go.

As she was walking off, Naruto suddenly remembered what Sakura had said.

"Oi Hinata!" Naruto yelled.

Hinata turned around to see Naruto jogging toward her, so she stopped.

"Umm…could I talk with you for a moment?" Naruto asked.

"S-Sure," Hinata said surprised.

'_What did Naruto want to talk to her about?'_

"Hinata, Sakura told me why you wrote me all of those letters even when I didn't reply back."

Hinata flushed crimson, _'Sakura told him, __**everything**__?!'_ she thought frantically.

"Hinata-chan," Naruto said bringing her out of her thoughts, "Do you like me?"

"H-Hai N-Naruto-k-kun," Hinata replied.

"Whew! That's good because I've finally realized who I like. I like you!" Naruto happily exclaimed.

Hinata looked over at Naruto, _'Was she dreaming?'_ If she was she prayed she'd never wake up.

"I mean, you're always nice to me, you encourage me, and you're always writing to me when I'm gone."

Hinata's heart began to race.

"Hinata," Naruto said in a voice that was for once in his life serious, "I have something to ask you."

Hinata began wracking her brain trying to think of all the possible questions that Naruto might want to ask her, but she could not think of anything.

"Hinata would you—would you go out with me, I mean be my girlfriend?" Naruto asked suddenly nervous.

"Hinata you don't have to ans—," Naruto didn't even get to finish his sentence.

Hinata had glomped Naruto causing him to fall over with her landing on top of him.

"H-Hai Naruto-kun, Ai shiteru," Hinata said.

Naruto's smile went from ear-to-ear, _'Hinata loves me!'_ he thought.

Quickly realizing that Hinata was straddling him in the middle of the walkway,

"Umm…could we get up now?"

Hinata turned red when she realized the position that they were in.

"G-Gomen," Hinata said getting up off of Naruto.

Naruto got up straitening and brushed off his clothing. He then grabbed Hinata's hand and interlocked their fingers.

"What should we do now?"

"Umm…I don't know…Wait! How about we go let Sakura know? After all she was the one who made me realize that you were more than just a friend."

"H-Hai that's a good idea," Hinata said.

As they began walking toward the training grounds, Hinata's mind floated off.

'_Kami-sama, thank you for answering my prayers,'_ Hinata thought happily as she gave Naruto's hand a gentle squeeze.

Yeah, first chappie is finished. This is my first Naruto/Hinata Fanfic. Hope you enjoy it.

**Terms to Know:**

Hai Yes

Baka Fool/Idiot

-chan close female friend

-san basic polite honorific for anyone

Doitashimashite You're Welcome

-Domo Arigatou Thank you very much

Cho Sho Ku Lunch

-Kun male honorific

Oi Hey

Ai shiteru passionate 'I love you'

Gomen Sorry

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­


	2. Forbidden

**Chapter 2: Forbidden**

**Normal POV**

Hinata and Naruto found Sakura a short while later at the training grounds. She and Neji were pummeling, kicking, genjutsuing, ninjutsuing, and taijutsuing each other.

"Sakura," Naruto yelled, "I need to tell you something."

"Just a minute Naruto," Sakura yelled keeping her focus on her opponent, Neji,

**PUNCH! THUD! SMACK! KICK! SLAM! **

"I'm a wee busy at the moment."

**WHACK! BAM! THWACK! CRUNCH! BOOM!**

Hinata and Naruto stared on in amazement as Sakura literally beat the crap out of Neji, stopping only when Neji didn't get back up.

"Hey Neji, you okay?" Sakura asked cautiously walking over.

"Hai I'm fine, except that I can't move very well, would you mind helping me up?"

"Sure, just stay still until I finish healing you, okay?"

"Hai"

Sakura knelt down beside Neji and began using her chakra to heal him. Minutes later, Neji got up. He and Sakura then walked over to where Naruto and Hinata were waiting.

"Now, what did you want to tell me?" Sakura asked noticing that Hinata was flushing a brilliant shade of crimson.

Naruto, totally forgetting Neji was there, happily announced,

"Hinata-chan agreed to be my girlfriend."

Neji was frozen where he stood; Naruto had asked Hinata out?

Shaking his head, Neji smirked,

"Finally dobe, we thought you'd never catch on."

'_Did everyone __**but**__ me know of Hinata's crush on me?'_

"So, have you told Hiashi-sama yet?"

"I-Iie, I haven't. I-I was going to this evening, b-but I don't really want to."

"Oh yeah, that's right. He still holds Kyuubi against Naruto," Sakura said.

"Hai"

"Hiashi-sama's not going to be too happy with you and Naruto dating. He'll probably forbid you to see him."

"Hai I knowI have to tell him, if I don't and someone else does, it'll just be worse…"

**Later, at the Hyuuga Compound**

"**You're what!"** Hiashi snapped, face reddening.

"I-I'm g-going o-out w-with N-Naruto," Hinata sputtered out cringing in fear.

"Iie, absolutely not. I **forbid** it. You will have no further contact with that **demon brat**, understood?"

"B-But father, I love him."

"I don't care. If I so much as suspect that you're having any contact with him, I'll personally kill him myself, understood?"

"Hai father," Hinata said through her tears.

"Pathetic, weak," Hiashi said, "Why can't you be more like Hanabi? Get your worthless hide out of my sight," Hiashi spat out.

Hinata fled the room in tears.

'_Can I never do anything right in father's eyes? Will I always be the 'weak' one? What will Naruto say? Why me Kami-sama? Oh why does it have to be me?'_

Hinata lay on her bed and cried her eyes out. When a servant came to fetch her for dinner, she refused to attend. The servant was surprised, but went away nonetheless.

'_If father won't ever let me see Naruto again, then I'll stop eating and die. Maybe then I won't be in his way.'_

Chapter 2 is complete. I hope you are enjoying my story. Please R**X**R.

**Terms to Know:**

HaiYes

Chan close female friend, or relative

Iie No

Kami God

Sama master; someone of higher rank or status

Kyuubi Nine Tailed Demon Fox


End file.
